The Fair
by Faith-Dream-Love
Summary: When the Sims 3 breaks Kai finds another way to be entertained. And of course he has to drag Mal,Natara,and Amy along!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Fair**_

"**What?!" Kai angrily yelled as he got up from his seat. "Kai, what is it **_**now**_** ?" Amy impatiently asked. "Sims 3 is NOT working!" Kai whined as he tried once again to load the game. "For the tenth time Kai, you cannot play silly games in the lab anymore. You can go home and play it!" Amy scolded Kai. "Well, okay I am-" Kai said as he headed to the door. "Well, not now!" Amy yelled at him as Kai quickly walked and sat back down. "I am so bored!" Kai whined as he spun around in his chair. "Kai will you stop spinning?" Amy once again scolded the man, who acted like a child. "I know! BRB!" Kai said as he jumped up and ran off, leaving Amy to herself in the peace and quiet. "Thank god." Amy muttered as her fingers tapped rapidly on the keyboard.**

"**Guys! Guys!" Kai yelled as he came out of Captain Yeong's office. "What is it now Kai? Wait, tell me you didn't-" Mal angrily began to say before Kai interrupted him. "No, I didn't do whatever you said! Wait...what were you going to say? Nevermind. Tell Amy to meet me outside. Ooo! You guys go with her!" Kai said as he ran outside the door, leaving Natara and Mal. "Jesus!" Mal grunted. "Whatever, I have paperwork to fill out." Mal said as he looked at Natara. "Mal, just go outside." Natara told him as she headed off to the lab.**

"**Guess what?!" Kai excitedly said as he jumped up and down like a child. But no one really bothered to ask what. "We are going...to the fair!" Kai excitedly said as they all moaned and grunted. "Kai! Remember what happened last time we let you pick what we did? We went to the zoo and you fell into the penguin tank!" Amy reminded him. "Hey, you bought two dozen stuffed animals!" Kai said. "Yeah, well that's different. They were just so cute!" Amy grinned. "Whatever, please guys? Please?" Kai pleaded as he was literally on his knees. "God, please tell me you are not going to propose!" Mal sighed. "I won't if you guys come!" Kai said as he popped up. Everyone exchanged glances as they all sighed and spoke at the same time. "Fine, we'll go." They all sighed. "But I'M driving." Mal said as he started to stomp to Kai's car. "Oh, yeah funny thing...yeah I accidently locked my keys in the car." Kai said. "And you- Ugh, nevermind we'll take Natara's car." Mal sighed. "Wait, why my car?" Natara asked. "Because, last time Kai was in my car he tore it up because he lost his game thing to his game device." Mal told Natara. "Uh, excuse me! It was my DS and I paid fifty bucks for that game! And then MAL broke it in the end anyways for me ruining his car!" Kai said as he glared at Mal. "Okay kids, settle down." Natara angrily ordered. "We'll just take my car." Natara said as she grabbed her keys out of her p**


	2. The Arrival

"**Okay, take a left here." Kai told Natara while he held up a giant map. "Kai! Stop giving my paper cuts on my face!" Amy said as she hit the map away to Kai. "Kai, are you sure this time? Because most of the directions you've gave us ended up the car going in circles." Mal angrily said as he held in the urge to throw himself out the door. "Yes! I am! It says left!" Kai reassured Mal as Natara took a left. "You better be right Kai, or-" Mal was interrupted by Natara. "Guys, just stop fighting." Natara told them as if they were five year olds. "Come on, Natara is right Mal!" Kai said as he frowned at Mal and shook his head. "You know what Kalaba?!" Mal said as he began to unbuckle his seat belt. "Mal! For god's sake sit down or else we are going to get pulled over!" Natara sternly told Mal as he began to get out of his seat, into the back. Then he lifted up a fist, only to be stopped by a siren wail. Natara pulled the car to the stop as she sighed and put her hand up to her forehead.**

"**Well, are you two happy? You know what? Both of you can split the ticket, because I am not paying for your mistakes." Natara said as she shoved the ticket into the back to Kai. "Oh! You guys! Now I know why we were going in circles! The map was upset down!" Kai laughed as he turned the map so it was right side up. "Just give me the dang map!" Mal yelled as he took the map from him. "For gods sake." Mal said as he began to tell Natara the directions. The **_**right **_**directions. Everyone else was silent as Natara turned the wheel around and began to go to the fair. "Anyone want to play Would You Rather?" Kai innocently asked as three pairs of eyes glared at him. "Hey, it was just a question..." Kai whimpered at them. Then each of them went back to what they were doing before.**

"**Are we there yet?" Kai asked like a five year old in the back seat. Mal sighed. "Amy, how many times has he asked that?" Mal asked Amy as he glanced in the back seat. "Fifty second time." Amy replied. "Kai, for the fifty second time we are almost there!" Mal yelled at the man in the backseat. Kai sighed as he leaned back into the seat. "Well, want to play Truth or Dare?" Kai asked, since they wouldn't play Would You Rather. "No! We are not playing Truth or Dare." Amy told him. "Last time we played that you dared me to-Nevermind, not appropriate for the car..." Amy said. "Well, want to play I Spy?" Kai asked. "Fine, I Spy an idiot in the backseat." Mal said. "Hmm...Amy?" Kai asked as Amy shot up and glared at the man. "Excuse me? I am actually smarter then you so don't be calling me an idiot." Amy said as Kai and Amy went off into a bickering session. In the front seat, behind the wheel Natara asked Mal a question. "And **_**why**_** did we agree to this again?" Natara asked, as Mal just shrugged. "You are the one who told me to go outside with Kai." Mal told her. Then Natara and Mal let out a long sigh of relief as they saw the big sign that read the words, **_**FAIR **_**"Okay, we are here!" Mal said with a sigh. Natara found a close parking spot to the entrance as they all got out. "Finally, we're here!" Mal said as they all got out. "Come on, let's go!" Kai excitedly said as he began to run, or as he called it, 'Super Duper Fast Walking'. While everyone else just walked as a normel, human pace.**

_**Authors Note: Oh god, what is going to happen now? Maybe Amy will be excited once they find out they have a petting zoo, maybe- Oops, spilling too much.**_


	3. House of Mirrors

_**Five minutes later...**_

"**Okay guys! I got wristbands for us!" Kai said as he bounced over to the group that he left behind when he ran off. "Wait...Kai?" Mal asked innocent and sweetly. "Where is my wallet?!" Mal asked angrily as he glared at him. "Yeah, speaking of wallets, where is-" Natara was cut off by a glare of Amy, to Kai. "My wallet?" Amy asked as she glared at him. "Well, I only had two dollars, so I thought you would all like to pitch in! So, I stole twenty bucks from Natara, then twenty bucks from Amy. And then, forty bucks from Mal. Don't worry, money matters nothing to how much fun we are going to have!" Kai reassured them, but of course it didn't help. "Oooo! House of Mirrors!" Kai said as he grabbed each one of their wrists and began to run off, practically dragging them. **

"**Okay, Mal you go in the House of Mirrors, while Amy goes on the Bumper Cars,and I will hold all of your junk." Natara told them as she planned everything out. "Wait, you can't get out of this Natara! You can go on the Zipper with Kai." Mal said as he looked from his partner to the...brain damaged human. "Sounds awesome! Come on Mal!" Kai said as he began to run into the House of Mirrors, just a few rides away. "See you guys later..." Mal sighed while he droopily walked after Kai, leaving Natara and Amy to themselves. "So, want to walk around. And I want to see what I am going with Kai on." Natara said as the two girls began to walk off towards the middle of the fair.**

"**Oh jesus..." Natara said as she looked up at the Zipper. "At least you don't have to go on the Bumper Cars. I don't know how to drive those things, and you know how things go when Kai drives." Amy sadly frowned. "Well, we should-" Natara was caught off my a squeal from Amy. "Oh, my god! Look, they have a petting zoo!" Amy squealed as she looked over at the small section of a grassy area. "Okay Amy, we should go find the guys." Natara said as she took Amy by the shoulders and began to walk her away from the petting zoo and animal area. When they arrived they saw two men bickering right outside the House of Mirrors. "For the last time Kai, those mirrors are NOT use from another dimensional universe!" Mal argued. "Yeah! How else do you think they do that? Like that fat version of you! Ooo! I bet that is from Donutopia!" Kai said. "Kai, that isn't even a word!" Mal argued. "Looks like we've found them." Natara said as her and Amy began to walk over to the two. "Natara, tell Kai that in the house of mirrors, the wacky images are not use from another universe!" Mal said to Natara. "No! Tell Mal that it is!" Kai told Natara. "Okay, let's going on another ride." Natara said as she began to walk to the Bumper Cars on the other side of the fair, followed by Amy,Mal,and finally Kai.**

_**Ten minutes earlier...**_

"**Okay, let's just get this over with." Mal told Kai as they showed the man their wristbands then heading into the House of Mirrors. He began to droopily walk from the beginning of it, to the end. But he couldn't escape Kai's comments. "Hey, Mal! Look! You look so fat!" Kai laughed. "Hey, Mal! Look! Next time you kiss someone they will have to get onto a ladder!" Kai laughed once again. "Hey, Mal! Look! I always knew you were an air head!" Kai laughed as once again for the twentieth time. "Hey, Mal! Look! I knew your size of shoe was 32!" Kai laughed, but as stopped by Mal lifting him up by the collar. "Hey, it was just a joke." Kai put his hands up in defeat as Mal dropped him to the ground. "Lets just leave!" Mal said as he fastly stormed out of the ride. "Haha, yeah, still got it." Kai quietly laughed as he followed Mal, happily out of the ride. **


	4. Bumper Cars

_**Author's Note: Glad to see everyone is enjoying Kai and is annoyingness! If you are a Warriors fan, check out my story, One Last Goodbye.**_

_**I am also thinking about maybe adding a pairing. Either Kaimy or Maltara. So please vote! Or None is an option too! Maybe a kiss on the Ferris Wheel?**_

"**I just don't understand why I have to go on the Bumper Cars. Why can't we do something a bit more...calm. Like the Ferris Wheel." Amy sadly frowned as they soon approached the Bumper Cars. "Because Amy! All of the other rides are so B-O-R-I-N-G BORING! And we go on the Ferris Wheel LAST." Kai complained. "Now, let's go! They're just getting off!" Kai said as he grabbed her by the wrists and began to run to the entrance like a child, running to be first in line. Natara and Mal could hear the faint whimpers of Amy, being dragged by Kai.**

"**Ooo! Come on! Let's get the black one!" Kai told Amy as he darted over to the black bumper car. "Are you sure we can even fit in that? Oh and Kai, I'm driving." Amy said, knowing they would end up in the hospital if Kai was the driver. So Amy finally caught up to him, in a slow paced walk. Then she hopped into the front, trying to squeeze herself in. Then about five minutes later there was a buzzer, then a car behind her slamming into their bumper. "Hey, watch it!" Amy yelled as she slammed back as hard as she could. "No, wait Amy! They're supposed to do that!" Kai whimpered as he held onto the car with his life. Even Kai was afraid of Amy's driving. But Amy couldn't hear him. "Hey, watch it!" Amy yelled as she charged at a car in front of her. "No, Amy! Don't-" Kai was cut off.**

"**Well you didn't tell me in Bumper Cars you are supposed to try to slam into them." Amy said as a carny escorted them out of the short, metal gates over to Mal and Natara. "What happened?" Natara asked as the carny gave them a glare before turning around and going back. "Well, Amy kept trying to kill people!" Kai frowned. "But it was so AWESOME!" Kai excitedly said. "You were like Bam Bam! Then they were like, AHHH!" Kai excitedly said, his eyes lighting up with excitement. "Okay, now can we go to the Petting Zoo?" Amy smiled at the thought. "Okay, I guess." Kai sighed as the four of them headed off to the Petting Zoo. Mal and Natara didn't even ask for any details, they've heard enough.**


	5. Bets

_**Author's Note: Hmmm, thinking since this is more about Kai maybe I should do Kaimy...Even though Maltara is awesome, I won't argue with that. Also thank you to Maltara101 for the idea of the bet and racing game!**_

"**Come on, Let's go!" Amy grinned as she fastly walked over to the animal section. Soon Kai, Mal, and Natara heard Amy shriek. "Ah! They're so cute!" Amy smiled as she saw the small tiger cubs rumbling around. In the back a large bengal tiger laid as she watched over her cubs. "Hey, this might not be so bad. Hey, Kai, go poke the tiger." Mal told Kai. "Okay, I will do anything for my best buddy!" Kai innocently grinned at Mal. "Just go." Mal seriously said. "Kai!" Natara scolded Kai as he tried to slip through the steel bars. "Don't." Natara told him as Kai squeezed back to the group. "They're like real life stuffed animals!" Amy told them as the two tiger cubs look up to her with big, round eyes. "I just want to take them home!" Amy grinned as the cubs began to purr at her. Then Kai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah! I want to go play in the arcade! I heard they just added a new alien game!" Kai said excitedly as he jumped up and down, attracting attention from kids and their parents. "Kai, people are staring!" Natara whispered to Kai. "Come on! Let's go to the arcade!" Kai said, ignoring Natara. "Aww, but come on! Look at the animals here!" Amy told Kai. "Listen, how bout a little bet? Any game in the arcade, your pick. If I win, you have to buy me Sims 3, plus Sims 3 Supernatural. And if you win, I will buy you **_**that**_**" Kai told her as he pointed to the nearest game. Specifically to the gigantic stuffed bengal tiger. "Deal!" Amy said as they both shook hands. "Now, lets head to the arcade!" Kai grinned wide. "Oh god, someone is going to get hurt or something is going to set on fire." Mal sighed as they all began to walk to the arcade.**

"**For god sakes woman, will you just pick already?!" Kai anxiously asked Amy, as she was looking around the arcade. Then he received a glare from Amy. "Oh, I mean...take all the time you need!" Kai told her, giving her two thumbs up. "That!" Amy finally answered before pointing to a motorcycle racing game. "Amy, are you sure?" Kai asked, that was one of the last things he expected her to pick. "Yeah, I'm sure!" Amy smiled at him before walking towards the game and getting on the first motorcycle. Soon Kai hopped on the second one. They were followed by Mal and Natara, standing in the back watching them. Kai put in two dollars before words flashing onto the screen. **_**READY, SET , GO!**_** It announced before Amy and Kai's motorcycles both took off, bolting down the streets. "Hey, no fair! Stop bumping into me!" Kai angrily told Amy as he bumped into her. "Sorry Kai, but maybe this might be the one game I beat you at." Amy said as she dodged the objects in the street. Then Kai got into the lead, leaving Amy on his trail. "Haha!" Kai boasted to Amy. A garbage can came dead ahead. He was about to dodge it before Amy slammed hard into his bumper, hurling into the garbage can. "NO!" Kai yelled as he was a long length behind Amy now. "Hey, it is now on! I'm not going easy anymore!" Kai yelled, as if Amy was actually ahead of him. "You never were going easy." Amy told him as he began to gain a little speed. "Haha!" Kai said as he was nearing Amy's motorcycle. Before long they were neck and neck. The yellow finish line was nearing. Kai was in the lead, then Amy. Then Kai! Then Amy! Soon Mal and Natara both anxiously watched to see who would win. The two racers were neck and neck. The finish line was close! As Amy and Kai both leaned in to try to gain speed. The winner is**

_**Author's Note: New chapter will probably be tomorrow or late tonight! Who should win? Kai, or Amy?**_


	6. Broke

_**Author's Note: I changed the layout a bit. Okay, I just changed the layout totally. Is it easier to read?**_

"What?!" Kai yelled as he jumped up. "How could of you...possibly of won?!" Kai asked to Amy and himself.

"Ha!" Amy said as she got off of the motorcycle. "Yeah! Whoo!" Amy said as she did a championship, running-around-in-circles, victory dance. "Yeah Kalaba!" Amy grinned.

"But-but-but..." Kai whimpered. "Yeah, uh...funny story you know!" Kai laughed nervously.

"Pay up Kai!" Amy told him as she followed Natara and Mal, who were already walking out of the arcade room.

"Yeah...about that...Well I'm broke...and I thought I would win...so...yeah..." Kai nervously said as Amy glared at him. "It's okay, I will get some money!" Kai told her as he skipped over to Mal's side. "Hey Mal-igator! Yeah, could you-" Kai excitedly began to say excitedly, before he was silenced by Mal.

"No, I am not lending you money." Mal strictly told Kai, as he then skipped over to Natara.

"Agent H-" Kai began to say, but was silenced once again.

"No, I am not lending you money, and don't call me that." Natara strictly scolded Kai, as he began to skip over to Amy.

"No, a bet is a bet! You have to stick to your words!" Amy reminded and scolded him.

"But, you never said anything about stealing- I mean borrowing money!" Kai whined at her "Well, how am I supposed to get money?! It might take me a hundred dollars to win that massive tiger!" Kai exclaimed. "Well...we could steal it..." Kai quietly suggested.

"Kai, we are not stealing it." Mal scolded Kai.

"Well, what should we do?" Kai asked.

_Twenty Minutes Later..._

"Could you spare some money mam'? It's for a good cause! See, me and my friend here," He pointed to Amy then continued on. "We made a bet, then she actually won! Can you believe it? And then I have to be nice and get something for her, but I am broke!" Kai said as he started to follow the woman, talking at the same time.

"Kai, give it up." Amy sighed.

_Thirty Minutes Later..._

"Oh, hey! Guys! Check this out!" Kai called them over as he held a billfold in his hand. He motioned them over as they all checked out his wallet. "Hey, I actually had two hundred dollars hiding! Ha!" Kai laughed.

"So, we've been begging people like complete idiots for an hour, and you just realize that now?!" Mal asked him, trying to be calm.

"Well, technically Mal, it's been fifty minutes, not an hour." Kai corrected Mal. "

Okay...let's just go and play that...whatever it is." Mal sighed as the group began to walk towards a game.


	7. Announcement

Hello! I know it has been a very long time since I have made a chapter. But, I am planning to bring The Fair back on. So stay tuned for a new chapter of The Fair! During the next chapter or to, I will probably be adding Kaimy, possibly a hint of Maltara.


End file.
